Continued support is requested for the NEI Core Center Grant in the Department of Ophthalmology at Emory University. This Core Center Grant renewal application includes three Modules: (1) Structural Biology and Imaging, (2) Functional Genomics and Proteomics, and (3) Bioinformatics and Biostatistics. The past Core Center grant has successfully utilized supporting collaborative vision research and service involving 32 faculty (including more than 21 NEI funded principal investigators), 16 postdoctoral fellows, six predoctoral fellows and generating over 250 publications over the past five years. The Structural Biology and Imaging Module adds immunohistochemistry, in vivo and in vitro confocal microscopy, fluoresence image analysis, in vivio flurophotomery and magnetic resonance image to the light and electron microscopy services. The Functional Genomics and Proteomics module provides services for synthetic oligonucleotides, protein sequences, PCR, laser microcapture with gene expression and flow cytometry. The Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Module will provide integrated biostatistics, bioinformatics and data management in advanced computational analysis and bioinformatics resources. The Core Modules have and will continue to enhance our research productivity by providing common centralized services to stimulate and facilitate collaborative studies between faculty an to attract other university disciplines to vision research. This Core facility also serves as a centralized vision research facility in Atlanta where faculty from Emory University, Yerkes Regional Primate Center, Georgia Institute of Technology, Georgia State University, Morehouse School of Medicine, The Veterans Administration Medical Center and the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention can undertake collaborative studies in vision research. The Core facilities also serve a role in the research projects of our pre- and postdoctoral fellows supported by our departmental NEI Training Grant (T32 EY007092-19), recently renewed for the next five years (2004-2009).